Darkness Fall in Daegu
by MochiBaek
Summary: Musim gugur di Guam High School terasa lebih mencekam dari biasanya setelah salah seorang siswa bernama Joon Myun hilang dan terlibat dalam kasus pembullyan. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pohon tua di sekolah, peristiwa ledakan 25 tahun lalu, dan Park Chanyeol.. Chanbaek. Kaisoo. Selu


**Darkness Fall in Daegu**

 **Characters: Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun / Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Lu Han and others.**

 **Exo Fanfiction / AU.**

 _Happy reading!_

" _Aku kurang suka musim gugur. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan bagiku menandakan sebuah kematian dan menimbulkan kesedihan."_

* * *

25 September 2014,

Guam High School, Daegu.

.

Hari pertama musim gugur, semua orang menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Setelah melewati cuaca terik di musim panas, akhirnya mereka dapat menikmati hangatnya udara musim gugur. Baekhyun berjalan berangkulan dengan kedua teman setianya. Yang pertama ia memiliki tinggi badan hampir sepantaran dengan Baekhyun, ia bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah si jenius kebanggaan sekolah yang selalu mendapat predikat juara. Baekhyun awalnya berteman dengan Kyungsoo karena ini ingin _keciptratan_ kepintaran Kyungsoo, namun sudah satu tahun mereka bersama nilai dan prestasi Baekhyun tetap _anjlok. Poor_ Baekhyun. Dan yang berkulit pucat bernama Luhan, dia asli Tiongkok dan bahasa koreanya belum terlalu lancar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu tertawa setiap kali Luhan mengucapkan kata yang salah dalam bahasa korea yang terkadang terdengar _ambigu._

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Selamat kembali ke sekolah. Ibu berharap liburan musim panas kalian menyenangkan dan kalian bisa kembali fokus untuk menghadapi pelajaran kita kali ini."

Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah kepala 4 berbicara di depan murid-murid kelas 2 A. Dia adalah wali murid Baekhyun sekaligus guru mata pelajaran sejarah, bernama Irene yang tak jarang murid-murid memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu malaikat karena parasnya bagai dewi dan hatinya yang lemah lembut.

"Oh ya, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Mereka akan memperkenalkan diri sebentar lagi. Ibu harap kalian memberikan kesan pertama yang tidak mengecewakan oke?"

Irene berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu. Irene membuka lebar pintu tersebut dan tersenyum saat menemukan murid barunya yang sudah berdiri menunggu.

"Ikuti aku." Irene membimbing kedua murid baru tersebut agar lebih masuk ke dalam kelas. Kini mereka berdua- dengan Irene sudah berada di depan kelas. Para murid memekik tertahan melihat kedua paras murid baru tersebut. Tampan, mungkin satu kata itu sudah cukup menggambarkan wajah mereka.

"Oke sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

"Halo, nama saya Kim Jongin. Saya berasal dari Seoul. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu membungkukkan badan sopan setelah ia selesai dengan perkenalannya.

"Saya Oh Sehun asal Chungju. Senang bertemu kalian." Sehun melakukan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Irene mempersilahkan Sehun dan Jongin untuk duduk. Kebetulan ada satu pasang bangku yang kosong di sana jadi Jongin dan Sehun bisa duduk bersama. Mereka duduk di pojok ruangan tepat di sebelah seorang siswa yang katakanlah _culun_. Tidak pernah berbicara, berperilaku aneh, mempunyai tampang seperti orang bodoh, bahan bullying satu kelas. Oh ya dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ diiringi musik _rap_ kesukaannya. Ia sedang malas untuk pergi ke kantin jadilah hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang pergi. Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sebenarnya ia mengenakan _earphone_ hanya untuk menghindari suara-suara kekerasan yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan si _culun_ yang di _bully_ oleh _primadona_ sekolah? Joon Myun, seseorang yang meng _klaim_ dirinya paling berkuasa satu sekolah tidak pernah bosan mengganggu hidup Park Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Joon Myung mengisi seluruh tas milik Chanyeol dengan daun kering dan menyebabkan tas gendong hitam milik Chanyeol kotor karena daun kering yang bersatu dengan alat tulis Chanyeol bergesekkan dan hancur. Joon Myun tertawa puas di sebelahnya.

"Kau itu memang seperti daun kering Park Chanyeol! Hidupmu tidak berguna. Kau hanya perlu menunggu Paman Han untuk menyapu dan membuangmu ke tempat sampah." Tawa yang berasal dari teman-teman Joon Myun meledak. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua lengannya. Ia kesal luar biasa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakukan tidak pantas dari teman-temannya. Oh masih pantaskah Chanyeol menyebutnya teman?

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seluruh alat tulis miliknya dari dalam tas hitamnya, setelah itu ia membalikkan tas hitam itu ke arah bawah untuk membuang sisa daun kering, namun naas, angin yang cukup kencang berhembus hingga menerbangkan beberapa potongan daun kering yang berukuran kecil itu hingga mengenai mata Joon Myun. Joon Myun berteriak ribut meminta bantuan. Kedua matanya menutup dan tangannya meraba-raba udara kosong. Jongdae yang berada disebelah Joon Myun ikut panik.

"Yah, awas kau Chanyeol! Kami akan membalasmu." Jongdae segera membawa Joon Myun menuju toilet untuk membersihkan mata Joon Myun dari potongan daun kering. Chanyeol hanya mematung dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal dan sedikit bersalah.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sendiri di sudut kelas sedang membersihkan daun-daun yang berserakan di lantai itu menggunakkan kedua tangannya segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Tidak lupa ia membawa sapu dan serokan yang selalu berada di lemari penyimpanan.

"Pakai ini, cara itu hanya akan mengotori tanganmu." Baekhyun ikut berjongkok dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun ragu. Baeknyun tersenyum samar.

"Lihat, bekas daun kering ini menempel di telapak tanganmu yang berkeringat." Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup telapak tangan Chanyeol yang ukurannya sangat berbeda dengan miliknya. Tangan Chanyeol sangat dingin. Mungkin karena berada di bawah AC dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun mengusapnya dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Chanyeol untuk membersihkan sisa daun yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

"B-Baek-H-Hyun." Chanyeol mencoba untuk memanggil nama Baekhyun. Tergagap. Demi apapun Chanyeol gugup.

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kini ia menatap kedua mata besar Chanyeol yang terhalang kacamata dan lensa tebal.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol berucap pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kedua tangannya yang masih Baekhyun genggam.

"Ya sama-sama. Lain kali kau harus melawan. Kau itu punya tubuh lebih besar dari pada Joon Myun. Kau lebih kuat. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini tidak pernah bisa membantumu. Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian." Baekhyun berkata sedih. Bibirnya sedikit di tekuk kebawah. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sedikit penyesalan dari kata-kata dan ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Aku tidak ingin kalau kau jadi ikut di _bully_ bila menolongku." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus hingga kedua matanya menyipit saking ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Oh ya. Hari ini kan hari pertama musim gugur. Apa kau suka musim gugur?" Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai berdiri. Chanyeol mengikuti dan ia meraih sapu merah yang tadi Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku kurang suka musim gugur. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan bagiku menandakkan sebuah kematian dan menimbulkan kesedihan." Chanyeol berkata pelan. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan luka. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia jadi sedikit bersimpati. Apa mungkin Chanyeol mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan musim gugur? Entahlah, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Ahh.. aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu mulai membantu Chanyeol menyapu lantai yang kotor oleh daun kering.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon besar di taman sekolah. Ia memangku sebuah buku dan tangan kanannya memegang camilan yaitu keripik kentang dengan kemasan plastik yang ukurannya cukup besar. Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling dan ia baru menyadari kalau hanya pohon ini lah yang daunnya tidak gugur. Rumput di bawahnya bersih dari dedaunan. Tidak seperti pohon lainnya yang di beri jarak masing-masing lima meter. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu melanjutkan membaca.

"Hai." Kyungsoo merasakkan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Oh itu Jongin si anak baru.

"Hai, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Jongin. Ia hanya ingin terlihat lebih ramah pada semua orang apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Jongin mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk samar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kau kan anak baru disini. Kita juga belum berkenalan kecuali di kelas tadi." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Ia merasa lebih tertarik untuk berbicara dengan si anak baru.

"Semua orang di sekolah ini mengetahui siapa dirimu. Reputasimu sangat baik. Kau pintar dan disukai semua orang. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu namamu." Jongin berbicara seolah dirinya sudah lama berada disini. Kyungsoo mendecih pelan.

"Yah tahu apa kau soal reputasiku. Dasar anak baru sok tahu!" Kyungsoo mencebik sebal. Jongin di sampingnya hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang bertingkah lucu di matanya.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" Jongin melirik buku di pangkuan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tertutup dan menampilkan sebuah _cover_ yang bergambar seorang inspektur dan kaki kirinya di perban. Dia pincang karena memakai sebuah tongkat. Jongin tersentak sesaat. Ia sangat mengenali sosok tersebut dan ia kaget mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo membaca buku tentang kisahnya.

"Hanya sebuah cerita tentang peristiwa ledakan 25 tahun lalu. Kejadian ini menjadi sangat viral. Ledakan besar yang telah merenggut nyawa empat orang. Termasuk si inspektur dan ketiga anaknya. Pelaku bomnya sudah dieksekusi mati namun alasan ia mengebom belum diketahui sampai saat ini. Peristiwa ini terjadi di Daegu saat musim gugur." Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya dengan mantap. Memang sih ia belum selesai membaca semua bukunya namun perlahan Kyungsoo sudah mengerti _point_ dari buku ini.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Sosok inspektur, kejadian 25 tahun lalu, musim gugur, dan ledakan sangat melekat kuat di ingatannya juga di ingatan saudara kandungnya.

.

Luhan terlihat mondar mandir di depan loker sekolah. Ia tengah mencari surat yang diberikan kepala sekolah padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia menjatuhkannya. Luhan menggigit jarinya sambil matanya terus mencari dimana surat itu. Itu surat penting dan harus diberikan pada orang tua Luhan sebagai murid imigran. Jadi kalau hilang bisa kacau.

"Maaf, kau sedang mencari ini?" Seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat menepuk punggung Luhan pelan, di tangannya memegang sebuah surat. Oh apa itu yang Luhan sedang cari?

"Apa itu surat dari kepala sekolah? Dimana kau menemukannya?" Luhan segera meraih surat tersebut dan mengeceknya. Benar, itu surat yang Luhan cari.

"Aku menekukan di sebelah ruang kelas B. Sepertinya kau menjatuhkannya." Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Terimakasih, uh Sehun?" Luhan ingat betul siapa pria di hadapannya kini. Si murid baru yang baru beberapa jam menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Bersama seorang pria berkulit _tan_ bernama Jongin.

"Ya, itu namaku. Kau Luhan kan?" Sehun menyodorkan lengannya untuk bersalaman. Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku Luhan. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku seterkenal itu sampai-sampai kau sudah tahu namaku duluan hahaha." Luhan tertawa garing. Niatnya hanya untuk bercanda _sih._ Sehun hanya ikut tertawa. Diam-diam mengagumi betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya.

"Oh ya Sehun aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Kau mau bersama?"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan." Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauh.

Setelah dirasa keadaan cukup sepi, Sehun segera pergi berlari menjauhi arah ruang kelas, padahal beberapa saat lagi kelas akan dimulai.

.

Pak guru Song memasuki ruang kelas. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa murid-muridnya. Para murid pun membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Guru Song duduk di kursinya dan memperhatikan muridnya. Ia menyadari kalau ada tempat kosong di bangku kedua. Bangku tepat di sebelah Jongdae.

"Jongdae, apa Joon Myun tidak masuk?"

"Ah- itu Pak, aduh- tadi Joon-"

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan benar?" Guru Song kesal karena Jongdae menjawab dengan terbata. Membuat Guru Song jadi curiga.

"Joon Myun hilang. Saat tadi aku mengantar dia ke toilet untuk membersihkan matanya. Ia masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Namun dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu akhirnya aku menghampiri bilik tersebut dan Joon Myun hilang. Dia sudah tidak ada." Jongdae menjelaskan dengan tangan bergetar. Jujur ia masih bingung. Bagaimana Joon Myun bisa pergi keluar dari bilik toilet yang jelas-jelas Jongdae berada tepat di luarnya.

"Baiklah, kita harus laporkan masalah pada kepala sekolah agar pihak dia segera mencari Joon Myun." Guru Song memerintah Jongdae untuk melapor dan ia pergi untuk menemani Jongdae. Ia juga memerintah muridnya untuk tetap diam di kelas dan waspada. Bisa saja kan Joon Myun kembali ke kelas?

.

Setelah berita kehilangan Joon Myun menyebar. Kepala Sekolah mengumpulkan semua murid, guru dan para staf untuk berkumpul di aula. Sedikit info, Joon Myun itu keponakan Kepala Sekolah dan sekolah ini dimiliki oleh ayah Joon Myun.

"Baiklah. Karena semua warga sekolah sudah berkumpul. Saya akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman. Seperti yang kita ketahui, salah satu teman kita. Murid kita. Kim Joon Myun telah hilang. Saya telah mendengar kesaksian dari Kim Jongdae. Dan memeriksa beberapa tempat. Joon Myun tidak ada dimanapun. Satu hal yang belum saya lihat adalah rekaman _cctv_ saya harap itu bisa menjadi titik terang."

Kepala Sekolah segera menuju ke sudut ruangan dan menyalakan sebuah infokus. Disana juga dipasang sebuah layar besar. Kepala sekolah ingin kita menonton bersama agar semuanya jelas. Rekaman _cctv_ mulai di putar, para murid menyaksikan dengan seksama. Rekaman dimulai dengan Joon Myun yang sedikit berlari menuju toilet sambil menutup matanya dengan satu lengan. Jongdae terlihat merangkul Joon Myun disana. Hampir 10 menit keadaan lorong dekat toilet sepi dan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang. Tiba-tiba di menit ke 20 Joon Myun keluar dari arah toilet dengan cara jalan yang terhuyung. Ia beberapa kali membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding. Terlihat seperti ada seseorang yang mendorongnya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Para murid yang menyaksikan tayangan tersebut pun dibuat heran. Selanjutkan terlihat Joon Myun memegangi perutnya. Badannya terhuyung persis seperti seseorang telah menonjok perutnya. Lalu Joon Myun pingsan dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri persis seperti seseorang tengah menyeretnya.

Kepala sekolah menatap tidak percaya tayangan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi. Apa Joon Myun telah dirasuki? Tidak mungkin. Para murid dan staf pun mulai berbisik untuk berspekulasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Rupanya ia ketakutan. Chanyeol hanya mengusap bahu Baekhyun lembut untuk menenangkan.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan yang terdengar dari arah taman. Seluruh warga sekolah sontak menengok ke arah taman. Kepala sekolah lalu di ikuti para murid berlari menuju taman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Keadaan sepi. Namun para siswa melihat satu-satunya pohon yang belum menggugurkan daunnya perlahan daun di pohon itu mulai berjatuhan.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

* * *

Hallooo semuanya. Salam kenal ya. Aku baru di perff-an nih jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan atau kekurangan. Jadi aku sangat menerima semua saran yang kalian kasih. Oh ya sekarang udah masuk musim gugur.. my fav season tp sadly kita di Indo gabisa ngerasain itu tp gapapa hahahaha Semoga kalian suka ya _ so.. mind to review? :)


End file.
